


Modeh Ani

by musicforswimming



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Anna finds that she's not alone here after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modeh Ani

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Purim Gifts 'fest on LJ. Post- (and thus spoilery for) "Sometimes A Great Notion". Title from the Hebrew prayer for waking in the morning.

There wasn't much to do in a postapocalyptic waste; there was no sound but the waves and the wind; little to hear and less to see. So D'Anna thought she could hardly be blamed for a bit of shock when, walking along the beach in search of someplace a little more silent, she literally tripped over Lieutenant Dualla, who was lying on a beach and staring up at the sky.

"You," she said, and blinked stupidly at her for a moment until Dee registered her. She was soaked, still dripping as though the sea had only just tossed her out, and it took D'anna some seconds to realize that she had been crying, as well.

"You," Dee said. She was in a dress, not her uniform, and her hair had been lovely not long ago. She hadn't stayed behind, D'Anna had not missed her somehow.

They blinked at each other a bit longer, and then D'Anna offered her a hand. "Come on," she said, and then, because the wind was fierce, "I guess you'll need this more than I." She handed Dee her jacket, and helped her back along the beach. Her walk could wait a little longer.  
   
   
   
   
She had suspected it—hell, she had known it—from the moment she realized there was another person here, but she didn't ask or speak. D'Anna found that she'd had enough of making the revelations for the time being.

"You stayed to die," she said at last, over dinner, if cold rations and a canteen could be called dinner.

"Yes," D'Anna answered, without considering it much. "Yes, I did."

"So is this next?" she asked.

D'Anna looked over the canteen at her and smiled. She was tired suddenly, more than before, and only the fact that she thought Dee must feel the same stopped her from saying anything cutting. "No," and she even tried to be gentle about it. "No, Anastasia. You see, I haven't died yet."

"Of course you haven't," Dee whispered, without looking up from her algae.  
   
   
   
   
It was an easy thing for them to lie down together inside the heavy raider, when neither of them could stare moodily into the fire any longer. They did nothing more together than the lying down, but even this was comforting, more so than D'Anna would have guessed it might be.

"Am I one of your Five?" Dee asked in the morning, the first either of them had spoken since dinner last night. She'd cried a great deal last night, but they both had the taste not to mention that now.

D'Anna's eyes were still closed, and she didn't open them to answer. "No."

She felt, through the vibrations in the raider's floor, as she rolled, shifted, and started doing sit-ups. "Then what?" she asked, in between breaths. It must be an old habit of hers, an old routine, and that she still hung onto it after throwing that life away—

"I don't know," D'Anna said, opening her eyes at last. She was comfortable where she was, as much as one could be, at any rate, and didn't see that there was much to get up for, anyhow. "But I don't imagine we'll be able to find out waiting around here."

A sound of agreement, as though they were talking about sports or the weather, and at last, D'Anna stood with a sigh. They'd left her with the raider (still a precious resource, even if the humans allowed them to remain) for a reason, after all, and she supposed that it hadn't just been the hope that she might come back.

"Well?" Dualla said, when she was done with her sit-ups, and had joined D'Anna at the controls. "It's not like I know how to fly this thing."

She smiled, and began the pre-flight routines. "You don't want to look around?"

"It's not home, is it?"

How she could be sure, how either of them could be sure, was beyond D'Anna, but she found that she was sure, as well, and ran through the checklist. "No, it isn't."

So they lifted off, and if neither of them wanted to, they knew nonetheless that they would throw themselves into the universe. Dee went back to her workout, pushups this time, and without speaking, without knowing what it might be, they agreed to head for home.


End file.
